gravitywikiaorg-20200223-history
Gravitational mass
Conventional gravitational mass Kepler \mu = 4 \pi^2 \frac{Distance^3}{Time^2} \propto Gravitational \, Mass Galileo found that for an object in free fall, the distance that the object has fallen is always proportional to the square of the elapsed time: : g = \frac{Distance}{Time^2} \propto Gravitational \, Field Newtonian Gravitational mass The Newtonian concept of gravitational mass rests on Newton's law of gravitation. Let us suppose we have two objects A and B, separated by a distance r''AB. The law of gravitation states that if A and B have gravitational masses ''M''A and ''M''B respectively, then each object exerts a gravitational force on the other, of magnitude : F = G \, \frac{M_{\mathrm{A}} M_{\mathrm{B}}}{(r_{\mathrm{AB}})^2} \, , where ''G is the universal gravitational constant. The above statement may be reformulated in the following way: if g'' is the acceleration of a reference mass at a given location in a gravitational field, then the gravitational force on an object with gravitational mass ''M is : F = Mg \, . This is the basis by which masses are determined by weighing. In simple spring scales, for example, the force F'' is proportional to the displacement of the spring beneath the weighing pan, as per Hooke's law, and the scales are calibrated to take ''g into account, allowing the mass M'' to be read off. A balance measures gravitational mass; only the spring scale measures weight. Photo-gravitational mass of central body To find the total absolute Momentum of light radiated for an object from mass m, we have to take into account the surface area, A(in m2) of the astronomic object: : P = k A j^{\star} = k A \varepsilon\sigma T_s^{4}. where ''j is known variously as the black-body irradiance, energy flux density, radiant flux, or the emissive power and k is proportional constant. The constant of proportionality σ, called the Stefan–Boltzmann constant or Stefan's constant, is non-fundamental in the sense that it derives from other known constants of nature. The value of the constant is : \sigma=\frac{2\pi^5 k^4}{15c^2h^3}= 5.670 400 \times 10^{-8} \textrm{J\,s}^{-1}\textrm{m}^{-2}\textrm{K}^{-4} where k is the Boltzmann constant, h is Planck's constant, and c is the speed of light in a vacuum. Thus at 100 K the energy flux density is 5.67 W/m2, at 1000 K 56,700 W/m2, etc. Define Photogavitational mass as follows, m_{pg} = k_{pg} T_s^4 Where m_i is inertial mass and k_{pg} is photogravitational constant. However without bulk, the surface temperature couldn't be maintained. With T cube inertial mass assumption, T^4 = k_x m_i T_s and can be written as follows. m_{pg} = m_i T_s /T_0 Thus Momentum from unit area P/A =k_p M_i T_s The difference between surface temperature and core temperature is also important for near field gravity. with lattitude, it increases resulting in value between 9.78 and 9.82 m/s2 thumb|[[gravitational mass density and temperature of structure of the Earth]] Physical quantity It is important to check physical meaning of M_i T_s /T_0 . The value is proportional to the pressure for ideal gas. The Physical quantity is proportional to the radiational pressure for solid. See also *Stefan–Boltzmann law *AME *Mass *Esther -electra *Photogravity *Relationship between temperature and mass of astronomic object Category:Gravity wikia Category:photogravity